Roy's Diary
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: First Ike, then Link started on his, now Roy's got one! Let's see what's in here...
1. July 21, 2011

Uh, hey.

Well. I'm stuck in a cage right now It's rusting and the ground is so filthy and muddy. I'm definitely not in a happy situation right now. I can't do anything really. My sword's been taken, I'm kinda chained up, but here's something. I found this old little book. There's nothing in the pages...so I think it's just one of those notebook stuff. I might as well write down stuff that's going on currently. Maybe I could use this and get it through this cage somehow...maybe I'll get rescued. I really don't want to be alone...

I'm Roy. I'm that good looking redhead that turns a boring day to a happy day...in some cases, when it's serious time, there's no such thing as boring or happy...it's life or death. I'm currently in that case right now...now how am I writing this you may ask? there's a sharp edge on the ground...I'll just say that the ink is red and my finger is in pain. I will say nothing more than that. I'll see if I can find some help.

This is crazy. Where did all of these undead people and those...redeads (I think that's what they're called) Come from? Some info would be nice, but, I want to get out of this cage! Who would want to be stuck in a cage with a life threatening situation? I'm sure none of you want that to happen to you, so how about you come and save me? That would be very nice.

I'm done here. Someone, save me. I will give you rewards later. That I promise. A future thank you will be given by this guy.

-Roy

* * *

Happy Holidays to you all! Here is your surprise to everyone. I better finish this author note quick before the site stops working on me. I don't own Super Smash! Enjoy this (short) Chappie!


	2. July 22, 2011

Hello again,

It's the second day and so far, It hasn't been any different then then yesderday. I haven't eaten at all, It's getting cold over here, and It's pretty dark. I had to cut a different finger on my other hand to write on this. It hurts so much. I cannot believe how long I've been in this cage. I'm still curious. Will I get out? Will I live...or will I die?  
Well, I got some updates, which is good! I got rescued! By a few people. Link, and some strange guy named Kira and another strange dude named Mikey or something like that saved me from those redeads and undeads! There's still so many people that need to be saved though. I feel somewhat bad for some of those people...except for Mewtwo and Lucario. They should of not been captured and should just break a wall or something, ya know?

I have a great idea to get rid of the undeads easily! I'll grab some lemons, cut them in half and shove those lemons right in their eyes! I don't know what to do with the redeads yet, since I don't even think they have eyes. Back to my lemons, so...they are so useful as weapons. The physics work out so freakin' well so it's gotta be a weapon! I'm so good at killing things. Aww, why does Link think my lemon is insane? C'mon, everything works out perfectly. I'll show him the truth then!

I was right! It has worked! My plan came out to a great success! See, this is why people should listen to my plans instead of just calling me insane or just ignore all of those awesome plans of mine. I was able to save a few people like Zelda, Samus, and Ness. There's some lemon juice drippings from the dead undeads (Ha ha, that's a silly word, let me L-O-L that for myself.) along with some decapitated heads on the ground. Ew, there's a pool of blood on the ground. I got a solution for that! Now, all I need to do is burn all of those heads and blood with some fire! Can I have a stick and a rock? Those two work together to make some fire. To hell they all go, hahahahahaha!

Oh, damn it, I got to go. I need to find a pen to write with instead of using my fingers. If I keep this up, I'll end up dead and on fire which means I'll be in hell...I so don't deserve that! I shall say bye to this page. Forgive me if I die.

-Roy

* * *

Hey guys! Here's another chappie of Roy's Diary. There were a few OCs that were mentioned in this page and niether of those OC's are mine. Those OCs belong to their respective owners. I have made an announcement on my profile.

**EDIT:** Some of you were problably confused...um... fanfiction apparently won't let me post the link to my profile here, oh well. It's an easy way to get there anyways. n.n

Alrighty! so this chappie is longer then the last one. Don't worry, it'll continue to get longer throughout this story/Diary whatever you wanna call it. :)

Enjoy! Happy Holidays!


End file.
